


Unleash

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Feral Hannibal Lecter, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Will Graham, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Will gets aroused while looking at Hannibal after a murder and desperately wants to do something about it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	Unleash

**Author's Note:**

> That's the thread fic of Kinktober's Day 5: Masturbation. Enjoy!

It's been a while since they'd killed like this. Hannibal, who was always so careful and calm during his murders, let himself lose a bit of control that night. His clothes were soaked with blood, his hair completely disheveled, looking more like a beast than a human being, eyes full of adrenaline and hunger.

Will wasn't so different from him, but he remained still, staring at Hannibal. Oh, how he liked it when the elegant and polite Dr. Lecter unleashed his inner monster in all its glory when hunting.

The fact that Will, and only Will, could tame the beast in front of him filled his body with arousal, and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

Hannibal looked at the corpse on the floor, then at Will, blue eyes meeting almost black ones - the eyes of a predator. Will wanted to run to him, kiss him, touch and worship him, right at that moment.

Therefore, he approached Hannibal, feeling his body tremble with eagerness. Hannibal kept staring at him, still not fully in control, noticing lust and need in Will's eyes.

When they were close enough, so close Will could feel Hannibal's breath, he said in a low but desperate tone:

"Can I touch you?"

Hannibal said nothing, only nodded, almost imperceptibly. Without breaking eye contact, he started to unbuckle his belt, a serious expression on his face. Will felt weak.

Will didn't waste time and slid his hand down into Hannibal's pants, quickly feeling the warmth of his cock. Of course, Will thought, Hannibal was already getting hard. It happened often during their hunts since they started killing together.

Hannibal let out a low groan as he felt Will's bloody hand touch him. Will swore he would come untouched only by hearing Hannibal's husky groans, and his hand pulled Hannibal's cock out from the pants.

Will rested his head on the other man's shoulder, feeling his scent mixed with the metallic smell, while his hand started to move up and down, slowly.

Hannibal, then, grabbed Will's waist firmly, pulling him even closer, making him gasp.

"Make me come", Hannibal whispered in Will's ears, his voice hoarse with desire, demanding.

Will began to increase the pace, happy to obey and serve. His fingers were getting more and more sticky as the blood mixed with precum, and Will started to kiss Hannibal's neck while jerking him off.

"Please...", Will murmured, needy.

When Hannibal couldn't hold back anymore, he came hard, flowing through Will's fingers.

They stayed at the same position, both breathless, until Will got on his knees.

"May I?", he asked, obedient.

Hannibal nodded once again, a smirk on his lips. He grabbed Will's hair, and heard a loud moan in response.

Will was going to clean the mess he’d made.


End file.
